legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi
Jedy is an ability exclusive to the Lego Star Wars sub-series. It is based on the Jedi characters in the Star Wars film series. Jedi were an order of knights that use a mystical power called the Force to defend the Old Republic from their ancient enemies, the Sith. After the fall of the Republic, the Jedi were purged from the galaxy by the Empire. The few surviving Jedi went into hiding from the Empire. Luke Skywalker, a new Jedi trained by the surviving Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, defeated the empire and reestablished the Jedi Order. Usage Jedi can wield lightsabers, use the Force on any glowing force object excluding dark side objects, and double-jump. In games after the first Lego Star Wars, they can also build objects and ride vehicles. Lightsabers Lightsabers are a melee weapon that can be used to strike enemies within close range. It is the only weapon that can take down a droideka's shield besides the droideka's own blaster fire. Jumping and then using the lightsaber will cause the Jedi to perform an unblockable lunge attack towards a nearby enemy. Double jumping and then using the lightsaber will cause the Jedi to perform a slam attack that causes unblockable damage to every enemy around the area that the Jedi landed. This attack will also take down a droideka's shield in one hit. Blaster bolts can be deflected by lightsabers by holding down the attack button. A blaster bolt can be perfectly deflected back at the enemy that fired it if the block is initiated when the blaster bolt would have hit the Jedi. The Force The Force is typically used to move or rebuild objects through telekinesis. Objects that can be interacted with in this way display colored sparkles and a colored aura when focused on. The color of these sparkles and aura will match the color of the Jedi's lightsaber. If sparkles are encountered that do not match the Jedi's lightsaber color and instead display as red, that object is instead a dark side object that can only be interacted through Sith abilities. Jedi can also use the force on other characters and enemies that display a glowing aura. This will either let the Jedi to Force push the character or perform a Jedi mind trick. Force pushing an enemy will push it away from the Jedi. If the enemy has only one hit point, it will be destroyed at the end of the push. If the enemy has more than one hit point, it will instead become immobile for a short time. In The Complete Saga, an enemy can be Force pushed through other enemies to instantly destroy the other enemies. Jedi mind tricks will cause enemies to become confused and unable to move or attack for a short time. In Lego Star Wars III, Super Battle Droids can be picked up with the Force, causing them to rapidly fire their blasters at any object or enemy the Jedi points them towards. This can be used to destroy gold Lego objects. Double Jump Jedi characters can jump twice as high as a normal character by pressing jump again while they are in the air. In the first Lego Star Wars and in the prequel levels from The Complete Saga, they had the second highest jump behind Super Jump characters. Otherwise, they can jump higher than any other characters in their games. Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Mace Windu *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Darth Maul *Luminara *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious *Ben Kenobi *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Yoda *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Darth Vader *The Emperor *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *Mace Windu *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Ben Kenobi *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Luminara *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Count Dooku *The Emperor *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) * *Anakin Skywalker * *Ahsoka * *Ki-Adi-Mundi * * *Luminara Unduli *Bariss Offee * *Nahdar Vebb *Adi Gallia *Eeth Koth * *Asajj Ventress *Luke Skywalker (Classic) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Classic) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Classic) *Darth Maul (Classic) *Darth Sidious (Classic) *Darth Vader (Classic) *Darth Vader Battle Damaged (Classic) *Vader's Apprentice (Classic) *Savage Opress ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Gallery References Trivia *All Sith Lords have the Jedi ability, despite not being Jedi in Star Wars lore. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters